Until Destiny Befalls Them
by siuying-430
Summary: the news has reached Sakura, wud she avenge for her murdered father and take back wut's rightfully hers as the leader of Dynasty?? But wut abt Syaoran?? R/R plz.. full summary inside! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Until Destiny Befalls Them.  
  
Msg from the Author: Hiya peepoz! ^^ I suddenly got the urge to write a fanfic after reading so many stories abt S+S. Heheez.. Well dis is my first fanfic so I need u guys to help me wif a huge favor to review and give me suggestions of how to carry on the story. Since seriously, I'm not a good writer! =.=" LOLZ n here's the story remember to review after plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (though I really wish I did!) All characters of CCS belong to clamp. All rights Reserved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Scene Change  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Summary: Sakura, daughter of a powerful triad leader in Japan, was forced by her father under extreme circumstances to leave Japan and study in a far away place as a foreign exchange student. Just as things were running smoothly and Sakura finally got to start a stable relationship, she finds that her father was murdered. Now Sakura has to leave the life she had yearned for so long and her beloved one behind to succeed in his father's place as the head of the triad. After coming back to Japan, Sakura becomes as cold as ever and vows never to love again, until destiny befalls her again when she meets Syaoran Li in the streets of Japan. Will the flames of love ignite the passion that she has had for this man and melt away the ice barrier that she developed over the years of pain and loneliness or will she stay true to her oath and never love again?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An Injury to Die For  
  
It's been 2 years since I've set my eyes on a certain guy in my university. His life has changed drastically over the years, from a cheerful, sweet guy to an emotionless cold person. Right after he broke up with his girlfriend, he was a faithful one and everyone admitted it. Everyone knew that it was the Victoria's problem; she was cheating on him. It's been a year already, and still he hasn't gotten over her and move on. It pains me to see him this way, but I'm merely just a university girl without the looks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" yelled Michelle as she ran frantically towards me. "G-ggu-ess whh-aat's go-ing on in the gym??" Sakura chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Hold you horses and catch your breath gal, I can't hear a word uttering out of you! Breath!" Michelle took a several deep breaths, "Yeah, sure I'm breathing but I don't think you will once you hear the news I'm going to tell you!" she smirked, " in fact I think your heart rate will go up to 250 beats per minute after you step in that gym!" "Well, what is it? Spill." Sakura demanded. "Well your prince charming is on a one on one basketball game with guy from another university." With that Sakura's heart beat rate went up and a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Michelle smiled, "Are you just going to sit here or what?? Get up lazy bum!" Sakura snapped out of her trance and bolted up "H-hai" she uttered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gym was filled with people and cheers could be heard all the way down the hall. Sakura rushed into the gym and pushed herself through the crowd to get a glimpse of him. Sweat dripped down from his eye and glistened as the lights beamed down at him. His messy brown hair covered his dark amber eyes and hid his ambition. He concentrated on his opponent's moves with the basketball bouncing firmly in his hand. His challenger had sandy blonde hair with light complexion. The brown-haired boy looked intensely into his hazel green eyes. Time was ticking by slowly as the score was a tie of 29- 29. "Hey come on, move it dude! Whip him Derek!" yelled one of the spectators among the crowd. Derek looked at the direction of the crowd and a rush of wind brush past him as his opponent headed for the hoop. Derek sped across the gym and caught up with him, he jumped as high as he could to slap the ball off its course, but missed by an inch. The basketball soared through the air with a perfect arch and went through the hoop just as the buzzer went off. Momentarily the crowd was silent and then a roar applause broke rang through the gym. "This year's Breaker One on One basketball tournament winner is the representative of Kensington University with a stunning 3 point shot at the last 10 seconds and ended the game with a total score of 32-29! Please welcome our 3 time champion Syaoran Li!" The boy walked up to the announcer and bowed as he received his 3rd medal and trophy. As he turned around and extend his arm holding the trophy, the crowd cheer and screams could be heard from the girl fans in the crowd.  
  
Sakura smiled, she was happy. For him. Inside she was already doing the victory dance as her heart beat the rhythm and her insides did the somersaults. Syaoran walked over and shook his coach and teammate's hand as they congratulated him. Just then a guy passed him a water bottle and a towel to wipe off his sweat. Syaoran looked at the crowd briefly and realized that most of the school gathered here to watch the game, and most of them were from the female population. They all rushed over to him and unwillingly pushed Sakura along as well. Sakura was then surrounded the girls screaming out Syaoran's name. She covered her ears and tried to walk the opposite direction but lost her balance and headed right for the refreshment table. A splash followed by a thud was heard, but the girls paid no attention to what so ever fell on the side.  
  
Syaoran saw what happened and pushed his way through his fans to see if the girl was all right. He pushed through the crowded and knelt down at a honey- brown hair girl who was soaked form head to toe with an orange liquid. "Are you alright, miss?" asked Syaoran as he helped the girl up. "Yes, I'm fine thank you" a sweet voice answered. Their eyes came into contact as large pools of emerald eyes emerged from the wet brown hair. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat 'wow' he thought, 'what beautiful eyes.' Sakura realized who is was and was quite embarrassed at the state she was in. "U-um.T-thank you Li san, you can let go of me now" Syaoran snapped out of his trance and came back to reality, "Oh, Sorry." He apologized and reluctantly let go of the girl. Sakura thanked him and turned her flushed face around and walked. A surge of pain pierced through her leg and yelped as she collapsed ready to hit the hard ground again. But she didn't. A pair of strong arms enfolded her supporting her weight. Sakura turned around and saw those amber eyes again; only this time they were gentle and showed care and concern. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes" she managed to say as she tried to move away from him, but another shot of pain ran through her and she winced. "I think I twisted my ankle." Sakura whispered as she held onto his arm for support. She gazed at his eyes again and then looked down. Syaoran turned around and said "Tom, could you carry my bag into the change room, I'll come back and pick it up later." Suddenly, Sakura felt an arm wrapped around her waist and under her knees and them lifted into the air. Automatically her hands encircled his neck and laid her head against his strong chest. 'Gosh, she's as light as a feather' Syaoran thought. He turned around and said "Would you please move out of the way so I can get her to the medical office?" Said Syaoran emotionlessly to the girls. Slowly, the crowded parted way. Sakura looked up at her crush and them to the crowd, the girls were certainly not pleased and some of them smirked at her. She kept her glance on the ground as Syaoran carried her out the gym to the medical office. They walked in silence down the hall to the office, Sakura wished this moment would last for all eternity, to be in his arms and hear the steady yet strong beating of his heart. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Syaoran got to the medical office, he settled the girl down onto the bed. "I'll go get the nurse." He said and walked out of the room. Sakura nodded and then studied the room. Memories of her elementary school and childhood friends flooded her mind. She had her cousin and her best friend in Japan back then, before she came here as a foreign exchange student under her father's will. She remembered how she ended up in the medical room once because she had a fever and fainted in the middle of her physical education class. Luckily, her cousin and her best friend accompanied her to the medical room and stayed with her till her uncle came and picked her up. Not only that, they came to visit her everyday after school for the whole week until she got better. They great friends; all true to each other and stuck together since kindergarten. They were more than just friends, but were sisters to her. "Tomoyo, Meiling" Sakura whispered as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She had missed them so much over the past 7 years, life here was so lonely and uneventful. True, she had made news friends who cared for her like Michelle, Vicky, and Tanya; but Sakura still felt out of place with out them around. If it weren't for her father who forced her to enroll a foreign school she would've never leave Japan.  
  
Footsteps could be heard and she quickly wiped her tears away. Syaoran came back with his bag and a slender woman in her late thirties carrying a first aid kit. The woman knelt in front of Sakura and carefully examined her foot. "You twisted your ankle pretty badly, what happened?" the nurse asked. "I lost my balance and twisted it while falling on to the refreshment table." Sakura replied and stole a glance at Syaoran and then looked at the nurse. "Well, I guess you're in for a 1 week until your foot gets better." She said, "Try not to put too much pressure on it and don't push yourself too hard cause it'll only make things worse, ask for help when you need it ok?" The nursed said in a motherly tone as she expertly bandaged Sakura feet. "There, now be sure not to get it wet when you bathe alright? Do you have a ride home?" The woman inquired. Sakura shook her head. "Have you phoned your parents so they cam come and pick you up?" She asked again. " My parents are in Japan, I'm a foreign exchange student and I live alone with my guardian, but she doesn't know how to drive." (Now doesn't that sound familiar, does it bring back the old memories of Syaoran being the exchange student from China? *winkies*) "Oh, well is there any way you can arrange someone take you home? You certainly can't walk home at this state," The nurse stated as a matter of factly. Sakura was speechless, how on earth was she going to get home? "HHOEE! This is definitely not my day' her mind screamed. "Well I can always call a taxi and." "I have a car, I can take her home" Syaoran offered and cut of Sakura's remark. Sakura was bewildered to find that Syaoran hadn't left. "Great! I was hoping you could help me cause I have to pick up my son" The nurse smiled briefly at Syaoran. "I must get going now, see you both tomorrow!" and then she left. The room became quiet and then Syaoran spoke, "I'll go get my car and then come back and get you ok?" Sakura nodded and avoid eye contact. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Syaoran came in with a huge blue sweater and tossed it to Sakura. "Wear it," he said, "it's windy outside and your clothes are wet." Sakura obediently wore the sweater and was once again carried by strong arms. Outside the roadway parked a black sports car; Syaoran placed Sakura on the passenger seat and ran back into the office to get the crutches that the nurse had left her. "Thanks" replied Sakura. "No problem" was all he said as he got into his car. Silence filled the whole car as they drive out of the parking lot and on to the road. "So where do you live?" suddenly asked Syaoran. This caused Sakura to snap back from her thoughts to reality "Oh, make a left turn here and stop at the first pale yellow house you see" said Sakura. "Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it dearly" Said Sakura as she got off the car using the crutches.  
  
As Sakura headed for the door, Syaoran lowered his car window and yelled, "Hey, what time do you usually go to school?" "I usually wake up at 7 and get to school by 8, why?" inquired Sakura. "Get yourself ready by 7:45, I'm picking you up by 7:50." With that he drove out of the driveway and sped off. 'Some guy, to think that he's as cold as everyone says he is' Sakura thought's were interrupted when Amy came running down the stairs. " Mistress you're home! Oh my goodness what happened honey? Did you fall and hurt yourself? Goodness, look at you! You're soaking wet! Hurry and get changed or else you're going to get sick!" wailed Amy as she ushered Sakura up the stairs. "Yes, I'm fine I just twisted my ankle while walking today" Sakura replied when she got into her room and sat on her bed. "Goodness, you're alright child, or else what am I going to say to your father?" Amy laughed and walk toward the door, "I'll go make you some dinner, what would you like to eat tonight?" "Pasta would be fine thank you" Said Sakura. "Ok, pasta coming right up!" replied the middle-aged woman as she closed the door.  
  
Sakura sighed and flopped on her bed, today has been one hectic day not to mention her little scene in the gym. Her face suddenly burned up as her thought trailed back to a certain amber-eyed boy. But quickly shook it off and limped to the bathroom to take a shower. The smell of sandalwood made it's way to her nose as she took the sweater off and stripped down her soaked T-shirt and jeans. 'Get yourself ready by 7:45, I'm picking you up by 7:50' those words kept echoing through her mind as she stepped into the steam-filled shower room and let the warm water beat down on her aching muscles and her matted hair. 'Why is he so cold and emotionless?' thought Sakura 'but he is compassionate, his eyes did soften when he helped me up. Those amber eyes.' Sakura wore a light pink fluffy robe and dried her hair with a light blue towel as she came out of the shower. The aroma of mouthwatering pasta filled her room as she came out of the bathroom and set her eyes upon the steaming food. Hunger soon took hold of her and Sakura finished the whole plate in a matter of minutes.  
  
She placed the tray aside and got out her English homework and read over the notes given by the teacher. Sakura tried to focus on her work but her mind kept replaying the scene of Syaoran carrying her to the medical office. Suddenly an image of Syaoran playing basketball appeared on her papers, "Ah! Forget all this" muttered Sakura, "I can't even concentrate, what's the point." She sat on her bed making sure injured foot was in a comfortable position and opened her side drawer where she kept a small yellow album. She flipped through the album slowly as memories of her hometown and friends emerged from each picture. She smiled when she came across the picture of Tomoyo, Meiling and herself laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. Christmas was one of the best times of the year and Sakura enjoyed being around her friends during the holidays. But now, all the fun was taken away from her when she came here to study. Sleep slowly made its way to her and Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming about the happy times she spent with her friends.  
  
Well..here's chapter 1!~ ^^ Gosh. I've never written so much before not even my essays! o.0" lolz..so wut do u guys fink?? Good? Bad? Is pace to slow or wut?? Give me some comments and things I could add is to make da story bettaH!! Pweety pwease wif sugar on top??? o"o  
  
Newayz PeAc3 fer now! *.~ 


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Msg from the Author: HeYhey peepZ** I'm back wif the 2nd chappie..^^ sorrie abt da delay I was so busy wif hw n my mid-term finals that I didn't haf the time to update moi story..@.@ I've been so busy these days that I don't even haf time to work on it! T.T Hurrah!~ thx for the pplz who reviewed my story ur suggestions n encouragement means a lot to me. . *sniffles.. thx a million for all u guys out dere!! special thx to kawaiitenshisakura/ Kawaii-Fairy-Emma/ n cherry- blossoms1989 for being my first 3 reviewers! *applause* lub u guyz!~ Newayz let's get rollin'!! *.~ *drums*  
  
Disclaimer: *dingding!* reminder that I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. All characters of CCS belong to clamp. All rights Reserved! ^^"  
  
Until Destiny Befalls Them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Scene Change  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Getting to Know Each Other  
  
The glow of the morning sun streamed through the curtains of Sakura's bedroom. Sakura stirred from her soft bed and opened her eyes drowsily and sat up. She reached for her alarm clock only to find that it was already 7:30. 'Get ready by 7:45, I'm picking you up by 7:50' the voice rang through her brain as Sakura suddenly bolted up from her bed and remembered that Syaoran was going to pick her up.  
  
"HHHOEE!! I'm gonna so be llllaaattteee!" said Sakura as she ran toward the bathroom to get a shower and then changed quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was already up and cooking breakfast. The table was already set with 2 plates of hot sizzling food that filled the kitchen with an aroma of eggs, ham and toast. As Amy was just pouring 2 glasses of orange juice, humming a soft and cheerful tone, the doorbell rang. Amy took off her apron and wiped her hands with a towel before opening the door. The door revealed a boy with unruly brown hair and intense amber eyes,  
  
"Good morning madam," said Syaoran politely, " I'm here to pick up your mistress to school, is she ready to go?"  
  
Amy smiled warmly at the boy "She's almost ready, would you mind coming in to wait for her?" as she opened the door wider motioning Syaoran to come in. Syaoran nodded and walked in stiffly as Amy closed the door behind him and went back into the kitchen. Not long after a frantic voice caused Syaoran to look upstairs.  
  
"HOOEE!! Gosh I'm going to be sssoooo late!" said a young girl who rushed down the stairs and dashed into kitchen and came out in a flash with a piece of toast in her mouth. "I'm ready!" she said in muffled voice. Syaoran couldn't help but to chuckle at her cuteness Sakura wore a light blue and white t-shirt with a jean jacket and flared jeans, her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few strands that framed her face and matched her outfit perfectly, she also had on a light blush, and a sparkling lip gloss.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I slept in today." she said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, we still have time," replied a deep voice, " but we should go now."  
  
"OK" Sakura replied shyly and walked toward door with Syaoran behind her.  
  
As they drove out of the driveway, only the music from radio echoed in the car. Sakura looked out the window at bare trees that were covered with a thick blanket of colored leaves on the ground.  
  
'Baka Syaoran, you didn't even ask for her name yesterday!' "So what's your name?" asked Syaoran trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto" replied Sakura still peering through the window, but actually was staring at Syaoran's reflection.  
  
"That's a very pretty name you have it suits you." Sakura blushed at the compliment and stole a glance at Syaoran. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well we're here," said Syaoran as he got of his car, he peered back at Sakura and said "Earth to Sakura, I don't mind you sitting in the car, but are you sure you want to be late for your first class?"  
  
Sakura who was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't realize they were already at school. She carefully got off the car with Syaoran's support and reached for her binders and books when Syaoran stopped her and said, "I'll get them you go ahead."  
  
Sakura walked into the school with Syaoran close behind, when she got to her locker Syaoran handed her books "See you after school Sakura!" he winked and gave her one of his rare smiles which made Sakura and the girls behind her melt and then walked away.  
  
Sakura felt a lump forming in her throat and for some reason; she felt her cheeks heating up. She got her Science books and then turned around only to find Michelle, Vicky, and Tanya smiling at her, an evil smile. 'Oh gosh, here comes the questioning' Sakura pleadingly look at them with her best puppy eyes and meekly said "please?"  
  
"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened." said Michelle and with that Vicky and Tanya each grabbed onto Sakura and dragged her outside.  
  
"Alright girl, spill it all out." Said Tanya as all three of them cornered Sakura under the large maple tree.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll talk; as you can see if I fell and twisted my ankle in gym yesterday, but for "some" reason, "someone" wasn't there to help a friend in need" Sakura said as she adverted her gaze at Michelle who smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry Saku, my boyfriend called so I had to leave and I couldn't find you in the crowd. But hey, you should thank me for it or else how would you get your "Li" to notice ya eh??"  
  
"Hey! Can it will ya?" Sakura said defensively, "Syaoran just helped to get my ankle bandaged alright that's was pretty much it."  
  
"OoooOOoo calling by the first name now are we? Vicky teased. "Then how about the ride to school?"  
  
"Oh please, I twisted my ankle so it would be difficult for me to get to school right? So, Syaoran offered to give me a ride to school nothing special!" Sakura pleaded innocently 'please let the bell ring' Sakura prayed as she studied her three friend's expression, all of them look as doubtful as 13 year old being told the story of Santa Claus "aww.common you guys it's the truth! Nothing happened between us ok?" Just then the bell rang, "Ooot, there goes the bell see you guys later!" Sakura said and then ran off as fast as she could. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat near the maple tree and waited for her friends, she glanced at her watch and then stood up and looked to see if there was any sign of them. Just as she turned around she smacked right into Victoria and her gang of snobby girls.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" she taunted, "Ah, it's the Japanese hoe who literally threw herself at Syaoran here at the gym isn't she girls?"  
  
The gang smirked and laughed, which attract the nearby students to see what was the commotion.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said void of any emotion.  
  
"Oh, we got a hot-tempered one here don't we?" Victoria chimed, by now the girls surrounded Sakura and glared at her. Victoria then whispered softly in her ear " Now you listen to me very well you bitch, stay away from Syaoran. He doesn't have any interest in your innocence, what he needs is someone who's both sexy and popular to be at his side. What do you have?" She hissed and then pushed Sakura roughly to the ground.  
  
By now a whole crowd had gathered around the maple tree; Michelle, Vicky and Tanya who just came back from a meeting pushed their way through the crowd to find Sakura on the ground surrounded by girls. "Sakura!" they all yelled and rushed over to help her up. Both Michelle and Tanya supported Sakura while Vicky dusted her off.  
  
All of them glared at Victoria and said " Back off you bitch and take your flirtatious dogs with you!" Vicky said as she cocked her head up.  
  
"Yeah, go back to your hole and cut the sissy fights." Michelle chided.  
  
" Shut up, you don't have the right to speak to me!" Victoria bellowed, "I don't speak to dumb girls like you who don't even know how to satisfy her boyfriend, no wonder Josh cheated on you and went looking for me."  
  
Sakura and all the girls were in so much of a shock that they all look at Michelle who had large pools of tears welling up in her eyes forcing to spill but she held them back and looked at Victoria right in the eyes, "You see these tears?" she asked as she wiped them away with her sleeves, "you'll never see them spill out of my eyes cause that bastard isn't worth my time or my tears."  
  
Sakura was now really mad, nobody ever put-downs or hurt her friends or anyone she cared for "Hey Bitch!" Sakura yelled and punched her in the eye. Victoria stumbled back as her friends supported her and regained her balance. Victoria was now fuming for Sakura gave her a black eye that would last for a week. She was about to slap Sakura in the face when a strong arm pulled her back.  
  
"I won't do that if I were you." said a deep masculine voice. Victoria turned around to find that she came face to face with her boyfriend, or rather her ex-boyfriend as everyone viewed it. "Syaoran" she purred seductively as she pushed herself against his body.  
  
Sakura and her friends looked at the girl in disgust "Come on let's go" whispered Tanya as she held Michelle and walked off. Sakura nodded and then looked at Syaoran, who paid no attention to Victoria, but was staring right at her. Sakura blushed at this and ran off to catch up with her friends leaving Syaoran in the crowd. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran up to her friends who sat down near the fountain and comforted Michelle. She was shaking by now and tears streamed down her pretty face. Her friends looked at her pitifully, but didn't speak a word until Michelle spoke of her story. " He cheated on me," she choked, "How could he, and for Pete's sake it was that blonde bitch that he was after. What's wrong with me? I know I don't have the looks, but I gave him my heart and my feelings, how could he just throw it right back at me as if it never touched him?"  
  
Sakura knelt down and looked at Michelle, "Oh Sakura, please forgive me for leaving you yesterday" Michelle choked, "after Josh broke up with me I didn't have the courage to come back and."  
  
"Sssshh it's ok," Sakura said as she hugged her friend and then looked at her right in the eyes, "You know you didn't have to act all cheerful and brave it front of us, we're your friends, our shoulders and our ears are here if you ever need them, remember that ok?" With that Michelle nodded silently and hugged Sakura as she wept silently. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell finally rang and signaled it was the end of school. "Alright class please read the passage in your textbooks from page 145-148, you'll be tested on that material tomorrow OK? Class dismissed."  
  
Sakura nodded and gathered her stuff and walked to her locker. When she opened it a slip of note fell on the floor. She picked it up and it said:  
  
I need to talk to you, please meet me after school outside the parking lot.  
  
Signed,  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Sakura crumpled the paper in her hand and then put away her books; on her way out she threw the note into the garbage and walked on without glancing back. Outside, most of the kids had left and some just hung out around the old oak tree. Syaoran leaned against the wall and waited patiently for Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura, waited up!" yelled Syaoran as he tried to catch up with her. "Could you give me a chance to just talk you?"  
  
Sakura walked on ignoring his pleadings until he stop right in front of her. She looked at him right in the eyes. "I don't think there's anymore topic that we can discuss about Mr. Li. Now please move aside so I can get home and start studying for my quiz." She stated and walked around him. Syaoran knew Sakura was a determined girl and wouldn't talk until she's trapped. With that Syaoran spun around and grabbed onto Sakura's waist, carried her on his shoulder and walked to his car.  
  
Sakura yelped in surprise when Syaoran picked her up. "Syaoran Li! You let go of me right this instant!" she screamed as she pounded her fist on him. Syaoran who paid no attention to her continued to walk to his car and unlocked his car. He opened the door and flung Sakura onto the seat and buckled her up. Sakura sighed with defeat and sat obediently as Syaoran started the engine and drove off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They came to a beach as Syaoran turned off the engine and got out of the car. Sakura sat in the car and looked out into the ocean. It was a beautiful place, rippling waters stretched out into the horizon with the sun slowly dipping in the west. Seagulls soared above the sky with shades of pink and purple clouds that clung onto the sky. She then gazed back at Syaoran who leaned on the railing looking out into the scenery, his ruffled hair fanning against the ocean breeze. After a long while, Syaoran turned around and opened Sakura's door motioning her to get off.  
  
"See this place?" he asked cheerfully as Sakura got out and walked to the railing, "I discovered this place shortly after moving here. Since then I come often when I have time." He turned around and gazed at Sakura who stood still and her emerald eyes hypnotized by the ocean. Syaoran took the chance and studied her features carefully. She had most unique hair color he had ever seen; it was a honey sort of brown and shimmered in the sun. Her hair was also very soft and fine and smelled of strawberries. Syaoran fantasized his hands combing through her silky hair, and smelling the fragrance it gave off.  
  
"Amazing," whispered Sakura, "this is like paradise." She turned and looked at Syaoran whose amber eyes were staring intensely at her. She felt uneasy as if he was stripping her naked. Suddenly their stomach gave out an unpleasant growl alerting them that they're hungry.  
  
Syaoran broke of his gaze and said, "Well, looks like we haven't satisfied our stomachs yet haven't we? Let's go get something to eat"  
  
Syaoran came back with two paper bags with a cheese hamburger, fries, and a soft drink and handed one to Sakura. They both sat in front of the car and ate silently admiring the tranquility and the comfortness it brings. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Believe it or not, I also came from Japan too." Syaoran suddenly said smiling at Sakura. Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran and listened. But then Syaoran's smiles fades, "I moved here a couple of years ago, shortly after my parents were murdered."  
  
Sakura gasped as this and was too shock to say anything else 'so he does have a dark past, just what I thought'. As Sakura met Syaoran's eyes, she saw something that reminded of her past; the pain and loneliness in his eyes was more than she could bear. "I'm sorry to hear that" that was all she could get out of her mouth as she broke the eye contact.  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked up into the sky, which was covered by twinkling stars. "I felt so hopeless, like I had lost all contact with the world. I couldn't hear or see anything. The scenes of my parents getting killed right in front of me kept flashing through my mind, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was overwhelmed by its darkness." He stopped and then continued "Later, I met Victoria at a school dance my friends dragged me to; that was the first time I felt that God has given me a little hope of finding someone who would really care for me." Syaoran paused and then looked at Sakura who was listening intently. "We dated for more than a year, things went smoothly until I found out Victoria's secret. She was cheating on me for more than half a year and I didn't know a thing. At that time I felt like everything was taken away from me and I fell back into the same darkness I was before, only this time I had no way of finding a light source." Syaoran then looked out in the ocean. "Then one day as if lightning had struck me, I realized that the only one who can get me out of the darkness was myself. I didn't need help from anyone cause all the help I needed was found inside me."  
  
"So that's why people felt that you became so cold over these years and you distanced yourself away from them." Sakura concluded after hearing Syaoran's story.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at how fast Sakura caught up. "I didn't needed anyone, I could handle things myself better than with the help of others."  
  
"That's not true!" Sakura exclaimed, "It feels lonely to be alone by yourself without anyone to care for you; it felt like you were insignificant, you couldn't even compare yourself to a grain of sand." Sakura said softly with pain in her eyes as Syaoran eyed her. "But it's different now, Michelle, Vicky and Tanya showed what's the real meaning of having friends and being there for them. They showed me how to look things in a positive way no matter how bad it was." Sakura stated.  
  
Syaoran was sure he saw a twinkle of determination in her eyes, something that he had never seen before, and it send a indescribable shiver down his spine. 'She one of a kind, so mysterious and yet can be so innocent at the same time'  
  
"So you see," Sakura said as she knelt in front of Syaoran, "Everyone needs friends, no matter how independent you can be, cause everyone must go through the ups and downs of life. Friends are there to help you surpass them and become a better person." "Remember, help is always out there when you need it, just reach out." Sakura said softly and gave Syaoran a beautiful smile that Syaoran thought an angel was standing before him. Suddenly Syaoran pulled Sakura onto his lap and studied her. Sakura was blushing furiously and her heart rate went up rapidly. She kept her head as low as possible, avoiding any eye contact with him. But he tilted her head up forcing Sakura to meet his eyes. Sakura had no choice but to look at him and felt powerless against his amber eyes. For they were hazed and were filled with so much passion that it was of the verge of spilling.  
  
Syaoran was also lost in Sakura emerald pools that glistened in the moon. Then as if on cue, he began to move close to her. ' Oh gosh! What on earth is he doing?!" Sakura's mind screamed, 'Get a grip of yourself Sakura and move!' She tried to wiggle free from his grasp but Syaoran held her by the waist possessively until he was merely an inch away from Sakura's rosy lips. Just as Syaoran was about to meet those lips, Sakura turned around and sneezed. Syaoran finally let go of her and Sakura scrambled of his lap. There was a long awkward silence between them as they both blushed at what they were doing.  
  
Sakura stood there and wrapped herself with her arms trying to keep warm. The night turned chilly and a cool breeze encircled her. It felt so warm and so right in his embrace, now the warmness left her and she yearned for it. Then, a warm jacket was draped over her shoulders. She turned around to see Syaoran smiling warmly at her, "Come on, it's cold so let's go home." And Sakura nodded absentmindedly and got into the car.  
  
Muahahaahaha.. ain't I evil or wut?! *evil glint in her eyes* LOLZ.. Be patient you S+S fans, Sakura's first kiss is coming up in the next 2 chapters..^^ I'm finking of putting up a special chapter where they head off to a dance of some sort, it's all "pure S+S" ^^ so wudda ya guyz fink?? Plz review n give me suggestions!!!  
  
Stay Tuned! *.~  
  
PS: anyone knoe how to fixed the spacing in FF.net?? I dunno y but I can only have 1 spacing for paragraphs.. but some can haf more how do u fix it? =.="a 


	3. Sweet, Innocent Sakura! Or is it?

Msg from the Author: Weee!! I'm back for another round peepZ! *.~ LoLz.. thx for all those who reviewed da last chapter! But dun stop now keep those review coming gals n' guyZ (if there are any) OooOoot* ^^ Eriol, Tomoyo n the whole gang is gonna be in the story but they're coming up in later chappies..^^ PeAc3*~  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh.. forget the disclaimer I give up.. u guys knoe the routine..^^*  
  
Until Destiny Befalls Them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Scene Change  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sweet, Innocent Sakura?! Or is it?  
  
"I give up!" cried Vicky in defeat as she looked around, all the decorations and electric appliances "We're never going to get this ready by tonight."  
  
"Calm down Vicky," said Sakura, "we're going to get this dance ready by tonight, remember how you worked so hard for it and now you're in charge of the whole dance, you're not going to give up are you?"  
  
"Yeah, you worked hard for this" agreed Tanya while hanging up the streamers and other decoration.  
  
"Of course not! I beat down Victoria in getting the chance to plan a dance of my own and it's going to be way better than the ones she planned over the previous year," said Vicky as she stood up. "Alright people, let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Sakura and the gang smiled at Vicky's enthusiasm in whipping the dance into shape. They promised they would help her in organizing one of the best dance of the year and make Victoria eat her words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked around with his friends who were busily talking about their next game. His mind kept wandering back to the little incident that happening last night, and blush at the thought of how close he was to Sakura 'what on earth was I doing?! But, it felt so right. I never had this feeling before not, even with Victoria, what's wrong with me?'  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" one of the guys yelled.  
  
Syaoran emerged from his thoughts and look at the group who were all smirking at him. "What?" he asked innocently as he eyed them one at a time.  
  
"So where have you been?? Mars?" asked another guy sarcastically and then the whole gang broke into laughter. "What's on your mind? Care to share?"  
  
Syaoran smirked at them and cocked his head up "Nothing of your business to worry about, now get to the point." He demanded and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Woah, chill. We're just talking about the dance happening tonight, heard that this year's dance is organized by another girl rather than Victoria. Anyone interested?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets "It depends if I have time tonight" came his reply.  
  
"Hey, let's check out the gym and see how it looks and then we'll decide, how's that?"  
  
The gang all agreed while Syaoran followed them, still busy with his thoughts. Fits of laughter could be heard down the hallway as they neared the gym. Inside, streamers of all different colors hung from the ceiling Vines were also intertwined with the electric appliances giving them all a tropical look. Chairs and tables were all set up around the gym while the middle was the dance floor.  
  
A mild mist had covered the whole gym floor and Sakura giggled uncontrollably. They were trying out the new fog machine they got in the beginning of they year and the gang was enjoying hiding from each other and scaring the wits out of everyone. (Omg! That was so fun when my school organized the dance. LoLz, it took us longer than we thought coz we kept fooling around with the fog machine! ^^*)  
  
"Oh Vicky, this must be one of the best dances I've ever been! Look at this, it's just amazing!" squealed Tanya in delight.  
  
The gang opened up the backdoors to let some of the fog out while looking around in satisfaction, unaware that they've got company standing just outside the gym doorway. Applause came from Syaoran's gang as they looked the decorated gym, "This must be the best dance I've seen since I came to this university, and to hell with my English finals tomorrow, I'm going to this dance one way or another!" said one of the boys who earned agreement from others.  
  
Sakura, Vicky, Michelle, and Tanya all turned around to see that their spectators were amazed by the decorations, they all winked at each other and smiled. As the fog cleared out, Sakura's eyes found its way and met up with brown ones that stared intently into hers, she broke the contact and looked at the floor, cheeks burning up as her mind wandered back to what happened last night.  
  
"Sakura? Hey Sakura??" Tanya shook Sakura's shoulders gently to get her attention. "Let's go, it's already five after, we've got to go home and get ready for the dance" she said.  
  
Sakura walked as Vicky took her hand and dragged her along. "You hunks better be here tonight, or you'll regret it!" Vicky said and winked at the guys as they walked out of the gym.  
  
"You bet!" they all said in unison while Syaoran was still staring at Sakura's back as they walked out of the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Loud base boomed and shook the gym and lights flashed at the beat of the music. People began to pour into the gym and occupy the dance floor. Sakura and Vicky were busily taking orders of drinks and snacks. Tanya and Michelle were checking to make sure everyone lined up accordingly and nothing dangerous or illegal was brought inside. Only half an hour passed and already over 100 students gathered in the gym.  
  
Syaoran met up with his friends, Andrew, Chris, and Nick in the parking lot and walked into the school only to find a huge line up extending all the way outside the school.  
  
"Aw man, check out the line up, it's going to take so damn long to get in" said Andrew arriving at the end of the crowd.  
  
"Woah, the dance looks like a biggie, what do guys think?"  
  
Syaoran smirked at the fact for once; a school dance actually looks like one. Unlike the previous organized by Victoria was more of a bar full of drunk people and a public make-out area.  
  
Inside  
  
"Vicky, I thought you had people taking care of the concession stand? Where are they?" Sakura yelled over the loud music.  
  
"I don't know! They should be here half an hour ago." Replied Vicky who carried a box of Popsicle out of the freezer. She panted and looked up when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.  
  
'Sorry Vick, we got stuck in the traffic" a brunette girl and her friends said apologetically. "We can take over now, you guys can go and have some fun!"  
  
"Well, it about time you guys showed up" Vicky stated obviously displeased. Then turned to Sakura, "Come on Saku, let's go find the others." Sakura nodded and then followed Vicky. Soon, they met up with the girls and went in.  
  
All the things she said All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
A mist floated lightly above the ground as they walked in, "Come on let's hit the dance floor!" yelled Tanya and dragged all three of them out on the floor. Tanya began moving her arms and swaying her hips to the beat of the music, moving around her friends. Michelle and Vicky joined in and picked up her moves and circled Sakura trying to get to dance. "Sakura, Move gal! We know you can dance, so sway those hips and get your hands in the air!"  
  
Sakura was uncertain at first, but smiled and joined the group. The three of them surrounded Sakura as she let the music control her body. Tanya then took Sakura hands and twirled her out to the open area where Vicky caught her. Sakura dipped and snapped back up laughing at her friends who sandwiched her in the middle and began to grind their hips against each other.  
  
Outside  
  
"Hey, I found a way in, the back doors are open let's sneak in there!" said Andrew who was trying to catch his breath. The gang then followed Andrew to the back of the gym and went in when no one was looking.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
The dance was impressive indeed, lights flashed through the streamers reflecting colors. A huge crowd gathered at the far side of the corner where people cheered and yelled. Syaoran and his friends walked over to see what caused all the attention. Sure enough, there was Victoria and her gang dressed in as little clothing as possible dancing with three hot guys. Syaoran was disgusted; it looked like they were having sex with clothes on and worse, it was a public show. Andrew saw the look on Syaoran's face and motioned the others to leave.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, let's go get a drink!" Suggested Chris cheerfully trying to get Syaoran's mind cleared of the image. Syaoran nodded and follow him to get a drink and sat down at one of the tables. Suddenly, loud cheers broke out from another group on the other side of the corner. This group of people was not as big as Victoria's but it was getting bigger by the minute. The gang automatically walked up and poked their heads in to see while Syaoran stayed back and leaned against the wall. Cheers were getting louder and people raised their hands up and danced.  
  
"Sakura!!" a guy from the crowd yelled, "dance with me!"  
  
Syaoran raised his head quickly and pushed into the crowd. Sure enough, there was Sakura dressed in a light-blue sparkling top, a white leather mini skirt with slits at the side revealing her long milk-colored legs. Sakura also had on stockings that clung to her knees and flared out in the end like bell-bottoms. She wore a white leather jacket and hat with her hair down and sparkling earrings. She smiled seductively at the guy and gave him a wink, then placed her hands on Michelle hips and moved to the rhythm.  
  
Syaoran was breathless as he eyed Sakura from top to bottom and bottom to top again. 'Flawless' was the only word he could use to describe her. His body began to heat up as hormones raced inside him, and the surroundings became fuzzy. He shook his head and then walked away to the refreshment table to cool down.  
  
Sakura was having a blast but she caught a sight of a familiar shadow walking away. She tried to catch a glimpse of who it was, but failed as the crowded was getting bigger and bigger.  
  
Syaoran clutched on to cup and gulped furiously, his cheeks still lingered a light pink as he tried to calm himself down. 'What is this feeling?!" a voice inside echoed over and over again, images of Sakura kept flashing in his mind. Frustrated, he drank more water and kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Hey! You guys want a drink?" yelled Vicky over the loud music.  
  
Sakura, Tanya, and Michelle all nodded furiously and walked over the refreshment table with a huge male population tailgating them. Then Sakura saw Syaoran near the refreshment table and calmly walked over.  
  
"Hi" she said gently. Amber met emerald once again and a surge of electricity sparked through both of them.  
  
"Hey" said Syaoran regaining his posture. "Nice outfit" he commented.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura blushed and grab a drink to cool down. She looked over to her friends who were busy chatting with some guys having a great time. Sakura drank silently and tapped her feet to ease the tension.  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped and a slow song began, couples began to walk out from all directions onto the dance floor. Awkward silence filled in between Sakura and Syaoran as they avoided each other's gaze.  
  
"Sakura! Can I dance with you?"  
  
"No Sakura, dance with me!"  
  
"Come on Sakura, pick me instead!"  
  
The crowd surrounded Sakura and was towering over her. She was overwhelmed and leaned against the refreshment table. 'This isn't happening' she thought to herself.  
  
Jealousy ran through Syaoran's whole body, he glared at the crowd surrounding Sakura and snorted with disapproval. Without any hesitation he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Sorry guys, but Sakura's with me" with a voice so cold that sent chills down Sakura's back. He looked like he was going to tear whoever that lays a hand on her into shreds. Syaoran eyed each one of the boys gripping Sakura's waist possessively; one by one the boys dispersed the crowd.  
  
His soften as he gazed back at Sakura, who was blushing vividly staring at the ground. Syaoran coughed a couple of times to get her attention, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked with a French accent and he held out his hand like a gentlemen.  
  
Sakura was stunned, but broke out into fits of laughter when he heard his accent. She looked into his twinkling eyes and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Sakura encircled his neck and leaned on to his broad chest. Syaoran held her closely by her waist until Sakura could smell the fragrance of sandalwood and feel his heat emitting from the body enfolding her in a warmness she never felt before. She placed her head onto his chest just under his chin and inhaled his scent like there was not tomorrow.  
  
Syaoran smiled at the maiden in his arms and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and a gentle smile hung on her face. Sakura leaned on him so peacefully that Syaoran caressed her like a fragile rose petal not daring to make sudden movements. Both were so lost with each other than they were unaware they're being watching with piercing eyes that burned with rage.  
  
The song finally ended and couples parted making room for the people when the techno music started. Sakura unwillingly slid her arms down from Syaoran's neck and parted from each other.  
  
"I have to find my friends now" Sakura stuttered and turned to leave. But was stopped by Syaoran who held onto her hand and looked at her with longing eyes. "I'll help you look," he offered and Sakura nodded silently.  
  
At the back of the gym, Sakura spotted her friends giggling with a group of boys and ran over to meet them with Syaoran following behind. It turned out the boys were Chris, Andrew and Nick who had been eyeing Michelle, Tanya and Vicky for the whole time.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Welcome back!" greeted Tanya who peered behind and then giggled. "Come on Sakura, this is our song let's dance!" and then dragged Chris out to the dance floor motioning Sakura to do the same.  
  
Sakura was confused at first but saw that all her friends were already paired up and then turned to Syaoran who looked just as lost as she was. "Come on," she smiled and dragged Syaoran out and joined her friends.  
  
"All right Saku and Michelle, you guys are first in the circle!" yelled Tanya and cheered. Pretty soon, another crowded surrounded the 4 couples. Andrew and Michelle were already dancing as a couple and did tricks where everyone cheered. Sakura began dancing around Syaoran trying to get him to dance along. He, on the other hand shook his head and chuckled when Sakura tried to get him to dance.  
  
"What's wrong, can't you dance?" Sakura said in a mocking tone and challenged Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was stunned at the fact he was being challenged by a girl and then smirked, "I sure can" and then grab Sakura's wrists and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Try me" She said her eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
"You asked for it" he replied and then lifted her up by the waist. The crowd gasped and cheered loudly for the 2 couples. Sakura winked at Andrew who got the message and lifted Michelle high up in the air. The couples moved in sync and soon Tanya and Vicky joined in. Syaoran dropped Sakura and caught her just time as she did the splits then pulled her up swung her to side. She then twirled back to the front and dipped as Syaoran glided his hands up her arms when she lowered to the ground.  
  
The crowd as in awe and held their hands up in the air clapping to the beat. Victoria being infuriated that all the attention went to those 4 goodies-goodies barged through the crowd and roughly shoved Sakura into the wall.  
  
"Listen you Japanese gag, why don't you go back to your hole and stay in there. Don't come here and steal my guy and my reputation in this school!" she said.  
  
Sakura got up and dusted herself and came in eye level with Victoria and glared into her dark ebony eyes "Read my lips, I'm not going anywhere" she challenged "and Syaoran's not your property so don't act like he's yours."  
  
Victoria was fuming by now, she raised her hand and was about to slap her when Sakura caught her hand and double-slapped her instead. "No one ever touches me, you hear?" Sakura threatened.  
  
Tears of anger slid down her burning cheeks as she nursed them with her hands. "Bitch, all of you!" Victoria spat viciously.  
  
"Ooooh.. someone's needs to cool down, what do you say girls?" Michelle chided and then tossed each of the girls a can of coke. Automatically they shook the cans until they were as hard as a rock and then surrounded Victoria's gang.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Vicky tossed Sakura a can and she caught it and smirked.  
  
Michelle stood by Sakura with a can in her hand "Hey gal, having fun with Josh? You know what, I think everyone has had enough of you laying your dirty hands on their boyfriends. It's about time someone shows you how things work around this school.  
  
As if on cue, the girls opened the cans and stuffed it right into Victoria's face. Victoria screamed for she was drenched in a sticky liquid, ruining her make-up and her dress. Sakura and the girls all laughed hysterically and give everyone high-fives for their masterpiece. Sakura turns to see Syaoran, dumb-stricken by her bold actions, but Sakura merely smiled and tossed him a shaken can of pop.  
  
"Go on, she deserves every ounce you throw on her, just let it all out" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
At first, Syaoran was uncertain whether he should take it out on Victoria, but thoughts of how she treated him pass by in front of his eyes. The feeling of betrayal slowly filled him with anger and hurt as he opened the can and let the pop gush out into Victoria's face once more.  
  
Victoria was on the verge of tearing up anyone who came close to her, namely the four girls who put up with the act. Being humiliated in front of the school and drenched with a sticky substance was not a pretty sight. Her temper flared when was Sakura standing in front of her smirking. Through her matted hair she aimed for Sakura's face, but failed and crashed into the wall cursing.  
  
Sakura was giggling uncontrollably as Syaoran held her hand and dragged her out the back door when he saw Victoria lunging toward Sakura. For the very first time, he enjoyed what had happened a short moment ago. He suddenly felt lighten and that life had return to it's normal pace. He decided he was going to enjoy tonight and catch up on all the fun we missed out over the year. They stopped under a lamppost catching their breath.  
  
"Hey handsome, how about another round?" suggested Sakura.  
  
"Another of round what?" asked Syaoran who was leaning against the lamppost with his hand on his knees.  
  
"Oh, something you'll just die for." purred Sakura as she walked up to Syaoran their faces merely centimeters away from each other.  
  
Syaoran felt uneasy, he has never seen this side of Sakura before. But somehow, he's attracted to it, like a magnet stuck to a fridge and cannot possibly explain why his feelings seem to be out of sorts tonight. His face burned up rapidly as looked into her emerald eyes and soft pink lips inching closer by the second.  
  
"Got it!" she yelled triumphantly and skipped away to the lot.  
  
Syaoran's face was blank for the moment trying to get her what she meant by her previous remark, but smiled seeing how energetic she was; this was the Sakura he knew. He didn't mind the fiery-tempered side of her, it adds more to her character.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride home!" Syaoran yelled catching up to her.  
  
"Nuh-uh, wrong answer!" Sakura replied and ran to his black convertible sports car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"What the.. Sakura?" said Syaoran confused what just happened and then patted his side pockets. 'Damn' he cursed silently and looked to Sakura to see her sitting on the driver's obviously amused by how slow he was.  
  
"You're not going to drive my car," Syaoran said sternly, "so scoot over."  
  
"Aww, you're not fun, I got my license already but I just need to sharpen up my skills, pretty please?" begged Sakura putting on her best puppy face. But Syaoran didn't budge and pulled out the keys just in time before Sakura reached for it.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Suit yourself, this is my car and I have the keys. Neither you scoot over or we can stay here." He smirked knowing that he has the upper hand.  
  
"Fine, fine, as you wish" Sakura sighed with defeat and slide over to the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, where shall we go, miss?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Anywhere but here, I suppose" Sakura answered looking out the window still annoyed how he took all the fun out of everything.  
  
"Sit tight" said Syaoran as he tightened her seat belt and sped off into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, that was some ride!" Sakura squealed as they stopped in front of a panoramic view of the city. She got off and leaned on the railing over looking at the shimmering lights in awe.  
  
"What was that all about?' asked Syaoran out of the blue.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura turned and faced Syaoran, "about what?"  
  
"The scene with Victoria," replied Syaoran.  
  
"I guess she picked the wrong tail to step on, she's been picking on my friends and I since I enrolled in this school and it's about time she realizes she picked the wrong people to mess with."  
  
"Interesting" Syaoran replied jokingly. Sakura gave him a glare and he stopped immediately. "Alright alright, I'm sorry, forgiven?"  
  
"Humph" Sakura said as she walked over to the car but was pulled back by two strong arms.  
  
"Hey, get your hands off of me you pervert!" Sakura said trying to free herself.  
  
"Oh, perverted am I?" Syaoran said mockingly looking down at her small figure.  
  
Sakura glared at him, but he merely smiled "Now aren't we into glares?"  
  
"You.." was all Sakura could get out before she was captured into a fierce kiss. Her body tingled with sensation and her heart raced as Syaoran's tongue slipped into her mouth teasing her. She was shocked and didn't know how to respond at first, but soon closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.  
  
Syaoran tighten his arms around her when she responded. His tongue wrapped around Sakura's, savoring a sweet honey taste in her mouth. Syaoran gently nibbled her lower lip earning a soft moan from Sakura pleading for more.  
  
They broke apart shortly for both of them lacked air. Sakura studied his handsome features and looked into his deep amber eyes that were only centimeters away from her. 'Isn't he a kisser or what?' Sakura thought touching her lips and blushed.  
  
"You have no idea." Syaoran replied and pulled her into another passionate kiss exploring her mouth.  
  
Ta-da!! Sakura's first kiss! *.~ a perfect S+S moment! dis chapter actually took 11 pages to finish..@.@ longest chapter yet! ^^" So how was it?? I personally enjoyed dis chapter a lot coz it brought out Sakura's real personality. Newayz.. keep those reviews coming!! I'm hoping to get 20 reviews before starting the next chapter.. ain't I greedy or wut?? *hohohohoho!! ^0^ 


	4. An Ominous Nightmare and an Unexpected P...

Msg from the Author: *WWWEEE summer's here!! LOLZ.. how's everyone doing?? ^^

Sorry abt the update.." I was really busy with finals earlier in the week.. I had no time to work on dis till yesterday…^^" 

Btw….anyone seen Finding Nemo?? I watched it in the weekend and it's really gud.. luv the Squirt and Dorrie!!ßspl? @.@ 

Squirt: Hey so is this chapter 4?

Sakura: U betcha!

Squirt: Sweeeeet

Dorrie: *whale talks* wwwwhhhaaattt haaaaapppeeennns nnneeeexxxxtttt?????

Sakura: uh… let's read on in find out *sweatdrops* (whispers to Squirt: what's wrong with her?? Has she been talking like that after the premiere of Finding Nemo?)

Squirt: Totally dude!

Sakura:  . . . . . .

Until Destiny Befalls Them

Chapter 4

An Ominous Nightmare and an Unexpected Phone Call

"Sakura!"

"Sakura! Please help us!"

"Meiling, Tomoyo? Where are you?!" Sakura yelled running toward their voices. It was pitch black without any sort of light source. Sakura felt insecure and felt that she was lost with no sense of direction or what so ever, but she kept on running toward the voices calling her.

"Sakura! Help me!"

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks when she heard Syaoran's voice pleading for help.

"Syaoran-kun..." she whispered faintly as she collapsed on the floor sweat covering her forehead, she was getting really frustrated, "Where is everyone!!!" she yelled on top of her lungs, but only the echo of her voice was heard. Then it was dead quiet, so quiet that it started to give her the creeps. Sakura breathed deeply to calm her heart rate down and strained her ears trying to pinpoint the voices, but nothing was to be heard. "Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran…where are you? Don't leave me alone here please" her voice cracked and tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Sakura hugged her knees and cried silently.

"Sa…..kur..ra.." a voice of a man called out.

Sakura's head shot up immediately hearing the familiar voice she has not heard for years. "Dad?" 

"H..elp….me.."

"Daddy! What's wrong where are you?!" Sakura got up and began to run toward the voice. "Dad, where are you?? I'm here it's Sakura I'm right over here…aahhhh!!" 

Sakura got up from the cold floor and stood up. Pain struck her left knee and she collapsed onto the floor once again. She felt for her knee only to find a sticky substance oozing out from the cut. 'I'm bleeding' Sakura thought when a mild metallic taste lingered in her mouth. Tears began to spill out from her emerald pools and Sakura felt as if she was back into her childhood years, so small and so helpless while being locked away in a dark room. 'I must find the others' she thought with determination and wiped her tears away.

Up ahead she saw a dim white light, very faint but strong enough to outstand the blackness. A painful scream pierced through Sakura's ears and she winced from it. 'Meiling!' Sakura's mind screamed and she picked up her pace.

Before her stood a wooden door with a brass doorknob, Sakura charged through the door without any hesitancy and gasped. Dead corpses lay effortlessly on the ground and the crimson blood splattered everywhere. Then she saw two very familiar feminine bodies in the far corner, she limped toward them and her heartbeat increased rapidly when she turned their faces toward her. " Meiling! Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed with agony and pain when the body of her two sisters lay there motionless.

A loud crash of glass smashing against the wall was heard from the door. Sakura frantically scrambled to her feet and pushed the door with all her might only to find that she was back into her father's office where she use to play in when she was a child. 

"Sakura! Run dear before they get you too!"

"Daddy!" Sakura ran toward the figure leaning against the wall heaving strenuously. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale face and a huge bruise was visible on his forehead. His glasses was smashed and distorted, his was bleeding badly and could barely open his right eye.

"Daddy, please stay with me! I'm here, Sakura's right here, please wake up" Sakura pleaded shaking the battered body lightly.

"Sakura, I'm glad I get to see you one last time." Fujitaka smiled while coughing up blood.

"Humph, say farewell to you sweet cherry blossom Fujitaka" a evil masculine voice echoed in the room followed by a loud gunshot...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura snapped open her eyes and screamed. Amy rushed through the bedroom door only to find a small figure curled up at the end of the bed shaking uncontrollably sobbing. "Sakura, what wrong honey?" Amy whispered and hugged her.

Sakura shrank away from her and finally clamed down when she felt two warm hands embraced her softly. "Sssshhh it's alright, it's only a nightmare." Amy comforted while stroking the auburn hair girl.

"B-buu-t-t it w-was so real, someone murdered my f-father an-d-d all of my friends and they got S-Syaoran too" Sakura whispered shutting her eyes tight and snuggling against Amy. Amy nodded silently and continued to stroke her hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura put back her books and binders and sighed. It was only the second period and she was having a hard time concentrating on her classes. Horrid images kept appearing before her eyes wherever she looked. Sakura leaned her head on the locker and closed her eyes 'I seriously need a break.'

Two strong arms snaked around her waist pulled her close from behind. Sakura's figure tensed up and then relaxed when she recognized the presence. "Hey," said a husky voice that sent chills down Sakura's spine. She turned around and met those soft brown eyes staring right back at her and hugged him tightly. 

"Hey what's wrong now? Why are you so jumpy all of the sudden?" Syaoran asked with concern when he felt Sakura's grip tightened around his neck. Sakura sighed deeply loosening her grip and met his eyes once again. Uncertainty prevented her from opening her mouth, but when she did nothing came out. Syaoran studied the features of his angel carefully worry plastered all over his face. 

"I had a really bad nightmare last night and everything seemed so real in it. My closest friends were killed and I saw my father getting murdered right in front of my eyes and…and… you were in danger too" Sakura blurted out and looked at Syaoran's face with her tearful eyes.

Syaoran was in a state of shock, never has he seen how terrified Sakura was. 'Some nightmare it was, it really scared the wits out of her' he wiped away her tears with his hands and engulfed her. "It's alright Sakura, it's only a dream and none of that sort would ever happen."

Sakura nodded silently closing her eyes and sighed 'I hope you're right Syaoran.' Just then the bell rang and the couple reluctantly pulled apart. "I'll see you after school so we could go to my house and study OK? Don't worry too much about it." Syaoran said and gave Sakura a passionate kiss, which she returned gratefully before ushering her to her next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     

"HHOOOEE!! This is just torture" Sakura leaned back on the green sofa in Syaoran's apartment. She sighed and looked at her math textbook and her review booklet of the finals. 'Math is definitely my worst subject' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in the kitchen fixing a mild snack and drinks for them both. He was glad that Sakura forgot about her nightmare but something told him that there was something fishy about it. But he didn't care, as long as his angel was happy he'd do anything to please her.

"Food's here!" yelled Syaoran from the kitchen carrying a small tray with two pieces of strawberry cheesecake and iced lemonade.

Sakura's head popped up from the textbook as soon as she heard the word food. "Yes!" she cheered and closed her textbook and cleared everything away. "Oh my gosh, cheesecake!! Hmmm and it's delicious!" Sakura said smacking her lips savoring the creamy taste lingering in her mouth.

Syaoran smiled and ate slowly, "So how's your studying coming along?"

Sakura paused for a moment, " Ungh it's horrible, I can't believe that math is your favorite subject, you must be out of your mind," she said wiping her mouth and headed for the lemonade, "not to mention all the formulas you have to remember."

Syaoran chuckled at her annoying face; "Well it's not that hard once you get the concept right." He placed his fork down and took a sip of the lemonade. "Come on, finish up and I'll give you one of my special tutor lesson without any charge." He winked at her.

"Really?!" Sakura asked as her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh Syaoran you're the best!!" she said and flung her arm around his neck unaware that she knocked the whole pitch of lemonade in the process. 

"Uh-oh…" Sakura pulled back slowly when she felt the cool liquid on her. Both her and Syaoran were covered soaked waist-down. "Ooops.." Sakura said meekly and grinned sheepishly at Syaoran. "Oh dear god" Syaoran sighed and looked at his brand new carpet. 

"Mou, Syaoran I sssooo sorry!" Sakura apologized with guilt. She put on her best puppy face, "Please don't be mad, we'll clean this up together ok?" With that she headed to the kitchen and came back with paper towel to soak up the liquid.

"Here I got the rest, you go and change out of your wet clothes first. Grab yourself a T-shirt in my room in the first drawer on your left." Syaoran said as he cleaned up the remaining dishes.

"OK" Sakura replied as she stood up with the tray and headed into the kitchen.

As soon as she entered the room, she closed her eyes the fragrance of sandalwood filled her nostrils, she inhaled deeply and opened her eyes again. For guy, she must admit his room was extraordinary clean. The bed-sheets were ironed with a forest green blanket that covering them. His red basketball jersey was hung neatly at the back of the door along with his matching red cap. Sakura walked over to his bed and sat down; to her surprise it was unbelievably soft. She turned on the lamp giving the room a warm yellow glow. 

That was when she noticed a picture frame on top of the drawer. She walked over and picked up the frame and studied it carefully. In the picture were four teenage girls; obviously older than Syaoran, a middle-aged woman with long ebony hair and the gentlest eyes you've ever seen. Next to her was a man with the exact same resemblance of Syaoran only he's older and has broader shoulders. 'That must be Syaoran's father' she assumed. Lastly she came upon a young boy with chocolate-colored hair and brown eyes. Sakura smiled to herself at how innocent Syaoran looked when he was young, she ran her fingered over his face and admired his family. 'I wish I could be with my father' Sakura thought bitterly.

"What's so interesting?" Syaoran asked as he peered in from the door. 

"The picture of you and your family," Sakura replied still staring at the picture frame, "you look so happy in your childhood. I wish I could have an ordinary life like any child." She looked up at Syaoran who was now beside her.

"Hey, it's the past now, stop thinking back and try to enjoy life ahead of you ok?" Syaoran said as he laid a hand on her small figure. "Come on, let's get yon and I out of these wet clothes" and tossed a black t-shirt to Sakura. "Bathroom is over there in the corner," Syaoran said while rummaging through his drawer for a T-shirt.

Sakura nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked at her reflection in front of the mirror and said to herself 'I'm just not an ordinary girl am I?' She sighed and cast away that thought and undressed herself. Sakura stripped down her soaked jeans and shirt and slipped onto Syaoran's t-shirt, which went down just above her knees over the tiny figure.

She walked out of the bathroom and returned to the living room only to find that Syaoran was washing the dishes. "Need some help?" Sakura asked meekly as her head poked through the kitchen door."

"I'm almost done, just the final touches," replied Syaoran as he dried the dishes and put them back into the cupboard.

Sakura walked over to the table and leaned against the sofa looking out the window. A moment later, Syaoran came out of the kitchen and sat next to her. A lump formed in Syaoran's throat as he caught sight of Sakura long milky legs. The blush slowly crept up to his cheeks but he forced it back down and cough a couple of times to get Sakura's attention who was deep in thought. 

 "Alright, let us begin the lesson!" Syaoran said enthusiastically making Sakura groan inwardly while opening up her textbook.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I need a break," Sakura pleaded

"We just had a break," Syaoran stated as a matter of factly, "and you've only done a couple of questions, come on you need the practice."

Sakura turned around and put on her best smile and said cutely, "pretty please?"

"Don't push it Sakura, you need this" Syaoran said firmly.

Sakura's cute smile turned into a pout and said " But I've done so much already!" she whined. But still, Syaoran didn't budge. "Fine, do whatever you like" Sakura said loosing her patience and stood up and walked off

Sakura let out a yelp as she was suddenly pulled down and fell onto the sofa. Two strong arms blocked her sides and trapped her onto the seat. She looked defiantly at the owner of the arms and glared at him. 

Staring intently into her emerald eyes, Syaoran chuckled and smirked, "Shall we corporate now Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura snorted at the remark and turned her head to one side and crossed her arms. "And what if I don't?" She challenged back.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way" Syaoran sighed and then began attacking Sakura's sides.

Sakura tried hard to suppress her laughter, but finally burst out giggling uncontrollably. "Syaoran… stop!! Nn-o..… please!" running out of breath while trying to push Syaoran's hands away from her. Failing to do so, "Al-right…alright! I surrender!" she finally yelled with defeat.

Syaoran chuckled and let go of her, victorious as he was Sakura picked the perfect moment to catch him off guard and push him onto the floor. Syaoran landed on his back with a loud thud and the next thing he knew Sakura had him pinned onto the floor.

"Well..well…well.. look who had the upper hand in the deal nei?? Sakura said in an innocent voice with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Syaoran laughed softly, " Well haven't you heard not to count your chickens before they hatch?" In an instant Sakura replaced Syaoran's position pinned to the floor. "See what I mean?" Syaoran whispered into her ear, his face merely inches away from her tempting lips.

Their lips softly brushed against each other before escalated into a passionate kiss. Syaoran's hands traveled down Sakura's sides and settled momentarily on her hips before moving on. Sakura gasped as his skillful hands reached the bare skin of her exposed legs, running his hands up and down her thighs. She moaned with pleasure enjoying their lip lock and his soft hands working its magic onto her.

Syaoran was taking his time on his journey of exploration. He wanted everything just to be perfect and made sure he explored every corner of her mouth while their tongues wrapped themselves together inside the small cavity. Their heated activity rocketed into a higher level as Syaoran felt Sakura's smooth hands lifted up his shirt and pressed against his abdomen and chest, making him groan. Small actions like these drove him crazy, sending every hormone inside him high on adrenaline.

Syaoran broke the kiss and discarded his shirt before attacking Sakura's neck leaving butterfly kisses on her. Sakura felt his hands leaving her thighs and slowly made his way up her shirt, she arched her back to encouraging him to go on, wanting to feel more of him.

"I never knew you had a tattoo on you" Syaoran mumbled between kisses while studying the exquisite tattoo. The twig with cherry blossoms snaked its way onto the side of Sakura's slim waist. Cherry blossoms bloomed from side to side and pedals floated. The twig itself was quite a unique one, with thorns jutting out from the blossom making it impossible to touch the flower without getting pricked.

Sakura panted and whispered, "It was a family thing-pant- I had it-pant- since I was 5.. Oh god.." she moaned and arched her back when Syaoran's hand roamed into the netherlands. "Syaoran.." she whimpered demanding to taste his lips, which he responded with a fierce kiss, his hands never leaving her entrance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A soft click from the door echoed into the living room. "Amy, I'm home!" Sakura called out happily as she took off her shoes and collapsed onto the sofa. She closed her eyes and sighed; thanks to Syaoran she'll surely ace the test with no problem. She smiled to herself as how things turned out at his house 'Who would've thought it turned out to be a make out session?'

Sakura's train of thought broke when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen only to find Amy's frail figure picking up the broken pieces of a plate and a cup.

"Amy!" Sakura said as she rushed to her side, "Are you hurt?" She asked with worry and examined her shaking hands. A tear came in contact with Sakura's skin and slid off onto the floor.

"Sakura?? Sakura?? Is that you?" a familiar voice emitted from the phone next to her. 

Sakura picked up the phone and put it near her ear, "Hello?"

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're here! You have to come back to Japan quickly, your father is in the hospital" blurted Tomoyo.

Sakura felt her knees go weak and held onto the kitchen counter for support as her heart skipped a beat of fear, she felt her hands grow cold and a numb feeling washed over her. "W-what? How c-could this have h-appened?" she whispered.

"Sakura I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said and started sobbing, "It was all our fault, Both of us were out that night and got home real late and when we opened the door to the mansion everything was in ruins, a gunshot was heard from the study room and Meiling rushed upstairs only to find your father beaten up badly wounded in the lower left side..."

Sakura felt a lump in her throat and a thin film of cold sweat on her palms.

"And..and now he's in the hospital.. still in the operation room… doctors warned us to be…to be… prepared for the worse" Tomoyo concluded and broke out crying.

A loud crash was heard on the other side of the line, "Sakura?? Sakura?? Are you still here?" 

Sakura felt as if she plummeted down into the dumps with no one to catch her or what so ever. A stray tear trickled down her pretty face as horrid images of her father lying in the hospital floated in her mind. Her eyes widen with the realization of her nightmare earlier today; it was a warning. A warning that she regretted for not paying attention to and cost her the life of her father, who now has a foot into doors of death. The kitchen was suddenly very quiet, even the humming of the refrigerator had somehow disappeared, only the blaring sound of the operator echoed through out the whole house.

So wut do u guys fink?? I knoe it's a little mushy in the beginning but the action is coming up in the next chapter.. please stay tuned and meet Sakura, taking what rightfully hers as the leader of the Dynasty triad!


End file.
